Object Madness: Kendryck's Amazing Adventure
Object Madness: Kendyck's Amazing Adventure is a 2019 Action American-Animation Adventure Movie which released the Tralier in October 27, 2019 and Released in Theaters in December 18, 2019. This is the 2nd Object Madness Movie. Summary ''' Kendryck and Cherry was looking for Dynamic Daisies members, but now they will help them to find the way to go back to the Insanity Land. '''Plot The Movie Starts when Kendryck was going in the Dynamic Daisies cabin when he tells them. When they in the Car, Daisy was driving when Kendryck turn on the radio while they are in the desert in the middle of nowhere. Cherry opens his eyes when Daisy haven't gotten her driver's license yet, the police allowed her to only drive in the middle of no where. Cherry thought both parents said that place was easy to get lost. Daisy holds a map, but it flies out through the window. Cup tries to stifle her giggling and bursts out into laughter as Cherry shout a her, but Kendryck can calm him down. Kendryck and the Dynamic Daisies are thinking about something, but they are singing in the car. 2 hours later when Daisy accidentally drives off a cliff and the Car falls down it and crashes. Cherry slowly opens his eyes as he look around Kendryck think that they are the bottom of the cliff because Daisy crashed her car and they got separated. Dice tells them that they are looking for the others. Cast Kendryck the Wingless Dragonfly Cat Alley Squirrels (Villains): Scratter (The Leader Brown Squirrel) Nutz (The Second-In-Command Grey Squirrel) Acornia (The Observation Fan Female Red Squirrel) Chestnut (The Theif Tan Squirrel) Goofy (The Prankster White Squirrel) Shadow (The Creepy Black Squirrel) The Scrappers: Turtelo (The Leader Blue-Gray Turtle) Chickles (The Second-In-Command Chick) Bullpup (The Dim Witted One Blue Bulldog) Kittylina (The Sourpuss Yellow PussyCat) Catlett (The Caring and Sharing Grey Kitten) Ozzier (The Water-Playful Redish-Orange Otter) Wild Animals (Wolf, Porcupine, Pine Squirrel, Skunk, Raccoon, Beaver and Birds) Pickaxe Basketball Candy Cane Cherry Cup Daisy Dice Disc E.D. Football Gamepad Latte Nickel Penny Puffbull Puffball Tack Tennis Ball Transcript See Object Madness: Kendryck's Amazing Adventure/Transcript Songs/Soundtrack What The Hell - Avril Lavigne (Going to the Cabin Scene) It's Magic - Pilot (Kidz Bop 17 version) (In the Car Scene) 99 buckets of Slime - (Sung by Kendryck Dynamic Daisies except Cherry and Nickel) Wake Me Up - Acivii (Kendryck and Cherry's go to the maze Scene) Run Cherry and Kendryck Run (Sung by Daisy, Latte and Cup) (Parody of Dora and Friends: Into The City Songs: Run Puppy Run) (Cherry and Kendryck has to run Scene) Party In The USA - Kidz Bop Kids (Dancing in the Party Cabin as a Ending Scene) Shorts Kendryck and his Skunk Robot Friend The Flying Machine (Parody of Kipper: The Flying Machine) Feeding the Wild Animals The music of the Scrappers The Cat finds his way to the Forest Trivia * The 2 Kidz Bop songs appears in the Soundtrack of the movie. * The Wild Animals are appears in the movie too. * The Alley Squirrels are the main villains. * The Movie is the based of Catastrophic Chaos. * The Scrappers are LPS AWOOO Characters who helps Kendryck to find Team A. Studios Universal studios Paramount Pictures PhoebeBebe Production Category:Object Show Movies Category:Action Category:Animated movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Universal Pictures Category:Paramount Category:PG Category:Paramount Animation Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:2019 films Category:December 2019 Releases Category:Animation Category:Teamwork